


（苏英♀R18）终于，终于

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 一趟快车，非常腻歪，非常非常腻歪。历史背景大概就是二战刚刚结束的时候。这篇其实没啥史梗，就是要说一下巴斯。巴斯（英语：Bath）是英国英格兰西南区一座城市。巴斯城最早建于公元43年，当时作为罗马帝国的不列颠行省，巴斯是罗马人的温泉圣地，拉丁文名字是Aquae Sulis，意为“苏利丝之水”。但口头流传的说法称巴斯建城时间比这更早。埃文河谷地区的温泉是英格兰唯一的天然温泉，罗马人就在河谷之中，巴斯周围的小山上建立了温泉浴场和一座寺庙。公元973年，埃德加在巴斯修道院加冕成为英国国王。多年之后的乔治王时代，巴斯成为一个温泉圣地。这使巴斯城急剧扩张，留下许多杰出的乔治时期巴斯石制建筑。1987年，巴斯城当选为世界遗产城市之一。城中的各种剧院、博物馆，以及其它文化和运动场所吸引了大批游客，巴斯因而成为主要的旅游城市。每年，造访巴斯的过夜游客超过100万，一日游游客超过380万。该城有两座大学，几所学校和学院。鼎盛的服务业，信息和通信产业、创意产业的逐渐成长，为巴斯城和周边地区的人们提供了就业机会。呃，简单来说就是一个适合度假的小城......?





	

一

       “我们赢了，斯科特，我们赢了。”她透过电话的话筒对他说。  
       “是的，那真是再好不过了，我们赢了。”斯科特的声音通过听筒传来，那嗓音在电话里听起来沙哑模糊，已经完全变了调。  
       “我们赢了，我们赢了。”她轻轻念叨着这句话，恍惚得如同大梦初醒。  
       “你什么时候回来？”  
       “我就快回来了。”她握着电话，看着窗外的风景，半晌不做声，最后才开口。  
        “斯科特。”  
        “⋯⋯嗯。”  
        “等我回来⋯⋯我们一起去巴斯吧。”

 

二

      我们赢了，我们终于赢了。  
      掺杂着悲伤底色的喜悦如浪潮般袭来，冲刷着她的心。罗莎笑着，拥抱亲吻了她的孩子们——她的那些可怜的，为她一起受苦受难的弟妹们，她的马修，贺瑞思，凯尔⋯⋯她几乎从未这样表达自己的爱意和喜悦之情，自她最大的孩子艾米丽独立之后，她就从未这样对他们敞开心扉了。  
       她觉得自己像个傻瓜一样，马修面对着她流下泪来，他一直是个温柔的孩子，她笑着抹去他眼角的泪水，自己的视线却也因为泪水而模糊起来。  
       她对他们说她很想和他们在一起，但她该回去了。  
        她该回家去了。

 

三

       她觉得自己的脑袋大概是随着战争坏掉，于是变得不好使了。  
       她看到斯科特坐在餐厅另一头的桌子旁，在发现她之后，笨拙地站起身，一瘸一拐地向她走来——他的脚上还缠着绷带。虽未像罗莎那样的饱受折磨，他在战争中同样受了伤。  
       “ 来自地狱的女士们 ”，这个外号取得可真是贴切。①  
        不知怎么的，她变得容易伤感起来，看到斯科特这样，她就觉得鼻子一酸。她怔怔地站在原地，任凭斯科特慢慢地朝她走过来。  
       斯科特站在她面前，冲她露出了微笑，她红着眼眶也笑了，给了她的兄长一个拥抱。

 

四

       她想要暂时将因被轰炸而有着一片废墟的伦敦遗忘，然而巴斯也未能幸免——这座小城被敌人三次空袭，许多颇有历史的建筑被毁得不成形，连议会厅也被炸毁了。那场可怖的空袭已经过去三年，但当罗莎从窗户向外看去时，她还能看到战争的痕迹。  
      战争的阴霾挥之不去，但就像乌云密布的天空终于透出一丝阳光，这里有了一丝希望。  
      餐厅里的灯光昏暗，战后的一切资源都是紧张的。  
      “他们帮我们订了一套公寓，是个不错的地方。”他费力地在她的对面坐下来，那副样子让罗莎觉得傻里傻气的，她有些想笑，却又觉得嗓子里像梗了一块东西一样压抑难受。  
        侍者走过来给他们倒水，脚步声才把罗莎拉回现实中，她稍稍坐正，看着眼前的人。  
        “那么，这次怎么样？”  
        “孩子们都已经长大了⋯⋯”罗莎轻声开口说道，她自从回来之后就显得飘忽忽的。“马修忍不住在我面前哭了。还有可怜的凯尔，他看起来受了不少伤，毕竟我们从他那里招募了不少士兵⋯⋯看到你不在他似乎很失望，他很想你，让我代他向你问好。”  
       “是吗。”斯科特刚刚接过侍者拿来的毛巾——他的一只手上还缠着绷带。“我们⋯⋯也让他们受了不少苦。”  
       罗莎摇摇头，抬起手边的玻璃杯。  
       他们没有选择，都被卷入了这场战争中，而罗莎，那时已经差点儿连自身都保护不了了。

 

       他们吃的东西很简单，如果他们开口要求，当然可以吃到更好的食物，但在食品供给还没有恢复正常之前，两个人都不想浪费这些来之不易的珍贵食粮。  
        罗莎将作为饭后甜点的蛋糕切下一块塞到嘴里，甜甜的奶油味道在口腔里散发开来。这不是粗糙劣质的行军口粮，味道也不是在假惺惺的会议后的宴会上，东道主炫耀般堆砌在盘子上的，掺着大量战时珍贵砂糖的甜点那股令人作呕的腻味。  
       她是如此渴望这般平凡的日常，与兄长坐在同一张桌子前，没有空袭警报的鸣笛声、没有电报机日夜不停的滴滴作响声的日常。  
       “你看起来就像随时要落下泪一样。”  
        战争会把人搞得不正常，离死亡曾如此之近时，人的关系也变得如此不正常。两人之间的顾虑消失了，间隙被填满了。  
        因为，这可是战争啊。  
        他们的手交叠在一起，斯科特的手心温热，纱布的触感相比起皮肤是如此粗糙。  
        斯科特没有太大动作，他的脚还动不了，罗莎倾身向前，两人的嘴唇几乎就要碰到一起。然而这时来添水的侍者让两个尴尬地拉开距离，罗莎重新坐回椅子上，她撩了撩耳边的碎发，低头看着眼前吃了一半的蛋糕。  
       她抬起头来，斯科特也抬起头来，两人对视着，他们两人的手始终都握在一起。  
       “高兴起来吧，罗莎，我很高兴你回来了。” 斯科特摩挲着她的手，开口说道，那声音是如此轻柔。  
       罗莎又忍不住笑起来，斯科特也忍不住嗤笑，两人就这么一起傻笑着。  
       她看到斯科特的眼眶红了，她觉得这一切真是荒谬极了，然而她的视线也跟着因泪水而模糊了。  
 

 

五

      罗莎抱着斯科特的腰，斯科特搂着罗莎的肩。斯科特一瘸一拐的，罗莎也就跟他一起慢慢走着。  
      不急，他们不急。  
      已经不用再感到焦虑和紧迫了，已经不用再提心吊胆地过活了。  
      罗莎抬头，深深呼吸了一口没有硝烟与煤尘味道的新鲜空气。

 

        
       罗莎捧起斯科特的脸颊。炽热的呼吸打到对方的脸上。  
      “让我看看你，让我......好好看看你。”  
       不急。  
       罗莎将吻落在斯科特的脸颊上，斯科特亲吻了她的额头。  
       他们不急。  
       带着绷带的那只手解开发带，斯科特梳理着罗莎的头发。罗莎叹息着，一手抚上斯科特的后颈，他们两人拥抱在一起。  
       他们互相脱下对方的衣服，那些布料被搭在椅背上。经过漫长的折磨和挣扎，两人都变得瘦削了。斯科特的脚还是跛的，于是罗莎只能跨坐在他的腿上。斯科特捧起她的脸颊，罗莎抓着他的手臂，久违地，两人的嘴唇挨在一起，从简单的触碰，到慢慢地摩擦，又到唇舌交缠的深吻，罗莎尝到了刚刚甜点里草莓和奶油的混合味道。 斯科特的手滑过她的脖颈和肩膀， 她轻声呜咽着，唇间溢出愉悦的叹息，手攀上斯科特的肩膀和背，来回抚摸着。  
        他们结束了这时隔已久的吻，为了方便接下来的动作 ，罗莎不得不用膝盖撑着床单，然后挺直腰，这个动作让她的身体毫无保留地暴露在空气中，她因为骑乘式的动作而感到羞耻起来，斯科特亲吻着她的脸颊，手滑过她单薄的胸口，小心翼翼地揉捏着她的胸，另一只手抚上她敏感的腰。亲吻和叹息的细小声音充斥在这个不大的房间里，红晕漫上罗莎的脸颊，她微阖起眼眸，气息变得紊乱起来。  
       “啊......!”  
       斯科特的手一路向下，最终触碰到她两腿之间的私密处，她红着脸颤抖起来。  
       罗莎卸下了连日来的紧张和焦虑，于是久违的快乐如潮水般涌来， 熟悉又陌生，让她觉得脑袋晕乎乎的， 一团麻乱的思维此刻也被热度所灼烧，变得混沌起来。蒂被不轻不重的揉捏，让她的呼吸越来越重，湿润的液体开始分泌，打湿了斯科特在入口徘徊挑逗的指尖。  
       “你还好吗？我......要进去了。”  
       罗莎点点头，斯科特的手指伸了进去，试探着按压不深处那敏感的一点。  
       “嗯、唔......”酥酥麻麻的快感从私密处弥漫开来，斯科特继续揉弄着那块关键的区域，罗莎微蹙着眉头喘息起来，觉得腰直发软，她把手搭到斯科特的肩膀上，支撑着自己颤抖的身躯。两人的脸因此挨得极近，相似的绿色眸子对望着。斯科特继续着动作，看到罗莎的眼睛透着欲望又一次湿润起来。快感不断地叠加，斯科特的吻落在她的嘴唇上，他的手从她的后背摸到纤细的腰，另一只手则向更深的地方探去，酸胀的快感让她得到了满足，炽热的透明液体流下。并不激烈，这次的高潮温和而绵长，美好的余波在她的身体里冲刷翻滚着。  
       她眨眨眼睛，好让自己看清眼前的人，眼中的泪水顺着脸颊流下。她重新坐在斯科特的腿上，低下头去，伸手抚弄斯科特已经有些发硬的茎身，对方同样与自己一样经不起抚慰，呼吸亦加重起来。  
       等他们都觉得差不多了，斯科特吻了吻罗莎的眉心。罗莎深吸了一口气，慢慢坐了上去，把茎身一点点地送到了自己的身体里。整个过程因她觉得羞耻而有些艰难。  
        “啊、哈啊⋯⋯呜⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯！”  
        进行到一半时戳到了那关键的一点，罗莎睁大眼睛惊叫了一声，觉得腰一软，身体沉了下去，整根没入的感觉让她吃不消，她不住地颤抖起来。  
       斯科特伸手抚摸着她的手臂，轻声安慰着她：没事的，没事的，我们不急。  
       “我们真是笨蛋，你和我都是。”她含着泪说着，笑了起来，看到斯科特也湿着眼睛，笑着看着她。他们的额头挨在了一起，罗莎喘着气闭上了眼睛，感受着对方的气息。  
                

 

六  
       等这场战争结束了。  
      他们总是这样跟对方说，等这场战争结束了，等这场战争结束了⋯⋯。然而这场景实在是模糊而难以想象的。每每想到这个终于成真的事实，她便觉得内心泛起涟漪。  
      终于，终于，终于⋯⋯  
      罗莎撑着身体，费力地律动起腰来。她不再压抑自己，身体放松下来，舒展开来，被麻痹压抑许久的感觉重新涌了上来。快乐，纯粹的快乐，曾对战争时期的她来说是奢侈。内壁开始不断地收缩，脑内分泌的多巴胺让她飘飘然起来。她不断地呻吟，叹息着流下泪来。  
       “哈啊⋯⋯你不知道你有多么的⋯⋯”斯科特也越发有了反应。他亦是涨红了脸，伸手扣住罗莎的腰，引导她吞进更多的地方。“啊、啊啊⋯⋯”呻吟声变得越发越高昂甜腻，斯科特的呼吸也变得更加粗重紊乱。  
       “嗯⋯⋯！”清晰地感觉到斯科特在她体内的释放，罗莎挺直腰颤抖喘息着，许久未这样尽兴的性爱让她虚弱的身体达到了极限，大腿不住地颤抖起来。她伸手抹去斯科特眼角流下的生理性泪水，觉得筋疲力尽，无力地倒在斯科特身旁的床单上。对方捞过柔软的羽绒被，盖住她裸露的后背。  
       两人自然地靠在一起，腿互相交缠，相贴的皮肤温热。  
       “终于⋯⋯”  
        罗莎抬起头来，伸手抚摸着斯科特的脸颊。  
       “终于。”  
       语言变得多余了起来。罗莎笑了，眯起眼看着他，于是斯科特也跟着笑了起来。  
        罗莎看着斯科特红着的眼眶，依然笑着，却流下泪来。斯科特把她抱在怀里，也流下了眼泪。两个人就这样躺在床上又哭又笑。  
       罗莎把手搭在斯科特的肩上，头埋进他的胸膛。  
        啊啊，我们俩，果然都跟笨蛋似的。

**Author's Note:**

> ①来自地狱的女士们（ladies from hell），一战的时候德国士兵给身穿苏格兰裙制服的皇家高地军团士兵取的外号。


End file.
